Posesion
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: El tiempo fue duro y paso, y cuando el destino te da una segunda oportunidad y no la aprovechas ya es cosa tuya. Eso fue lo que aprendió Itachi, demasiado tarde por cierto pero lo aprendió a costa de su verdadero amor. Reto "Un mes con ItaDei" dia 18


_**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje. Genero: Romántico, desilusión.**_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**_

_**Todos los Derechos a Kishimoto.**_

_**Fic publicado con el fin del reto "Un mes con ItaDei"**_

_**Dia: 18 de marzo.**_

La lluvia caía arriba de aquellos dos hombres, mojando sus bellos rostros, ambos aparentaban una tranquilidad profunda, sin embargo podía percibirse la mala vibra que había entre ambos. El mayor se volteo y encaro al menor, con la mirada en alto y la cara llena de dolor y odio le grito.

-¡Jamás podrás amar a otro que no sea yo!-Exclamo aquel ser bajo la lluvia mientras observaba al más pequeño-Dependes de mi, y me amas, siempre lo has hecho.

Deidara estaba enojado, no sabía si aquello que caía de sus ojos eran sus lágrimas o la lluvia que quería hacerle una mala jugada.

-Yo...-trato de hablar- yo no dependo de ti Itachi, yo no necesito de tu amor, por que ya me canse de que juegues con mis sentimientos, de ser tu puta barata, ya no te necesito-dijo con aparente seguridad en sus labios.

Itachi solo bufo molesto-Acéptalo Deidara, me amas, pero temes no ser correspondido, y si, te hice mió, por que lo eres, desde el momento que pose mis ojos en ti pasaste a ser de mi propiedad, yo tengo todo lo que deseo incluso a las personas que deseo, y ahora eres mío, y pobre de ti que mires a otro infeliz, ¡por que lo castrare y lo matare!

-No…-Deidara no estaba de humor para una pelea- tu solo estas obsesionado, ni… ¡ni si quiera me amas como yo a ti! Yo me entregue a ti por amor, por que pensé que me amabas, por que pensé que hablabas sinceramente, pero ya vi que fui otra de tus tontas e inocentes victimas.

-Me da igual-dijo con desgane-de todas maneras no necesito un amor como el tuyo, crees amarme, pero en realidad solo eres como las demás personas, además mira el lado positivo, te daré el placer necesario ya no tendrás que buscar amor Deidara, es más… ¿Para que amor? Algún día acabara sin embargo el placer jamás se extinguirá.

-¡Te equivocas! El amor prevalece, naciendo de generación en generación, jamás acabara, en cambio tu placer no dura tanto tiempo y algún día ya no podrás disfrutarlo más, ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir para ser deseado, o vivir para ser amado?

Itachi no respondió, el rubio estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, río y le miro a sus ojos azules, con aquel frenesí que tanto temía el menor.

-Aun así…-suspiro- me amas-finalizo- y lo harás el resto de tu vida, me amaras tanto que ni tu te lo podrías creer, y siempre serás, mi mejor amante Deidara-chan-se acerco a el, bajándose un poco debido a al gran diferencia de estaturas.

-No ¡que!...-Deidara no termino puesto que Itachi poso sus labios dulces y suaves arriba de los del menor. Deidara lloro había caído nuevamente, sabia donde terminarían esta noche, en su cama o en un motel, puesto que nunca podría tener el privilegio de ser el que paso por la cama de Itachi.

Al finalizar aquel beso el Uchiha se acerco a su oído no sin antes besado todo su cuello y haberse deleitado con el, sus labios se posaron en el lóbulo de su oído y prosiguió a hablar.

-_No me vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre, me rompes el corazón-_dijo Itachi a su oído con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas- aunque no lo aceptes Deidara, eres y serás mío, si un infeliz te toca me encargare de matarlo, si tu miras a otro me moriré de celos, cuando pronuncias mi nombre en un susurro, me olvido de todo y de todos, Deidara, eres de mi posesión.

Sin embargo no salio jamás un te amo de sus labios, el sabia que el Uchiha aparte de ser un rompe corazones no podía decir sus sentimientos tan a la ligera, por ello no exigiría algo que el Uchiha no pudiese brindarle. Amor.

-Esta bien-solo se limito a decir, se sentía tremendamente avergonzado si mismo en ese instante, de su persona, se dejo caer tan fácilmente en las garras del amor, por que el si sentía amor verdadero por el Uchiha, aunque este lo mirara como otro de sus juguetes sexuales.

-Dime que me amas-exigió el Uchiha-…Por favor…-Era más que claro para todos que Itachi no podría jamás poder corresponder a los sentimientos del rubio, pero sin embargo sentía la necesidad de sentirse querido, aunque no pudiese dar amor-o eso creía el-.

Deidara solo le abrazo, el sabia también en el fondo que el Uchiha necesitaba sentirse querido, por ello dependía tanto de el, por ello era tan posesivo con el.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiese el moreno, le iba a necesitar más que a su misma vida.

XxX

El tiempo fue duro y paso, y cuando el destino te da una segunda oportunidad y no la aprovechas ya es cosa tuya. Eso fue lo que aprendió Itachi, demasiado tarde por cierto pero lo aprendió a costa de su verdadero amor.

_Deidara ha muerto._

Nunca sabes como tres palabras pueden destrozar tu vida por completo.

_No te amo._

Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde y en verdad le hubiera dicho al rubio lo que sentía por el. Lo que en verdad el le hacia sentir, pero no, en cambio tuvo que decirle que no le quería que ya había llenado todas sus necesidades sexuales con el y que no quería volver a verle jamás.

Y el destino se lo cumplió.

Deidara se fue-literalmente en un principio- Fue a una misión ninja a asesinar a su hermano Sasuke, las cosas no salieron como el lo esperaba y murió con el sonido de una explosión.

Y aunque la organización lo vio como alguien frío al ver que el amante de Itachi había muerto y este aparento cruel indiferencia, aunque la realidad era otra en donde el moreno lloraba por las noches y creía ver a Deidara.

Sin embargo hay una cosa que nunca cambio aunque Deidara haya muerto.

-Siempre serás de mi posesión-Susurro Itachi mientras salía de la cueva dispuesto a irse a ver con su pequeño hermano.

_Por que en vida o en muerto Deidara siempre seria suyo._

_--_

_Espero lo haya disfrutado, Derama el fic es para ti._

_Byebye_

_!_


End file.
